


"Секрет короля" - "Лесная госпожа Минако"

by Sheally



Series: "Секрет короля" [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheally/pseuds/Sheally
Summary: Сборник коротких рассказов, основным персонажем которых является ведунья Минако. Непосредственно пересекается с сюжетом фика "Секрет короля" и отвечает на некоторые вопросы, которые в фике были заданы, но потом задвинуты, или же не были заданы вовсе)))Очень люблю Минако, как персонаж, и особенно, как Ведунью Минако))) Она мне нравится своей легкостью, непосредственностью, добротой и неподдельной иронией. Не женщина - сокровище!))) Надеюсь, в моем исполнении она понравится и вам)))





	1. Лесная госпожа Минако

Когда-то, давным-давно, на окраине крохотной деревушки стоял неказистый домик. В домике том жила местная знахарка. Бабка была уже совсем старой и долго не должна была протянуть. Но она очень переживала, что некому будет передать все те знания, что она успела накопить за свою жизнь.

И вот однажды, снежным морозным утром, у дверей своего дома обнаружила она плачущую девчушку лет пяти. Девчушка та ей сразу же понравилась. На вопрос, как зовут, она подняла свои огромные заплаканные глаза и твердо сообщила:

-Госпожа Минако!

Старушка так и опешила.

-Какая же ты госпожа? Посмотри на себя: платье старое и оборванное, плащ худой, сапожки настолько порвались, что непонятно, как ты еще себе ножки не отморозила. И какая ты после этого госпожа?

-Я так вижу! – Насупилась девочка, складывая ручки на животе. Старушка рассмеялась, а сама подумала, что этого ребенка ей послало провидение. Девочка, что умеет читать будущее. Старуха сразу это поняла. Она позвала девчушку в дом, обогрела, накормила и предложила ей остаться в ученицах. Уговаривать Минако не пришлось. Она с удовольствием согласилась.

Так и поселилась на окраине деревеньки у старой знахарки госпожа Минако. И очень быстро стала известной среди местных жителей. Если ее кто спрашивал, с чего бы она госпожа, Минако твердо отвечала: «Еще увидите и в ножки кланяться будете!»

Первые десять лет над ней только посмеивались. Все, кроме приютившей ее старухи. Та, напротив, находила дар Минако как нельзя полезным и уместным. Да и магии и в ней было предостаточно. В отличие от ее наставницы. Старуха передавала Минако только те знания, в которых была сама уверена. Рассказывала про травки, про то, как правильно их применять, и как и когда собирать, чтобы они свою силу волшебную не утратили, а только приумножили. Минако слушала и запоминала. А потом и сама взялась лечить. И настолько легко у нее это получалось, что стали поговаривать, будто Минако не простая девушка. Так что в скором времени она стала пользоваться не меньшим уважением, чем старуха, приютившая ее.

А бабка тем временем совсем состарилась и сильно заболела. И не знала Минако, чем можно было бы помочь старой наставнице. Много ночей она просидела у ее постели, роняя тихие слезы и укоряя себя в собственной беспомощности.

-Не печалься, доченька, тут нет твоей вины. – Уверяла ее старуха. – Это лишь старость и не более того. От нее лекарства нет. Что ж тут поделать. Видно, близок тот час, когда я умру.

-Не говори так, госпожа. – Возражала девушка. – Умереть от хвори знахарке никак нельзя.

-Что ты говоришь, девочка, конечно можно. Больше тебе скажу, это даже логично. Но тебе стоит подумать о себе. Ты же не простая травница. У тебя сила есть. Тебе учиться надо. – Наставляла Минако старуха. Девушка только недовольно морщила носик. Но тут бабка неожиданно протянула ей письмо. – Возьми вот это и ступай в столицу. С моей рекомендацией ты непременно сможет выучиться на волшебницу. Ну или на ведунью, на худой конец. – Заверила ее старуха. Минако пыталась отпираться, но особо возразить ничего не успела. Старуха вручила ей письмо, прикрыла глаза и будто бы задремала. Минако тот час поняла, что старуха умерла.

Похоронив наставницу, Минако попросила соседей приглядывать за домом и отправилась в столицу. Придя на порог Академии, девушка немного замешкалась, размышляя, а надо ли оно ей. Она могла бы остаться в той деревеньке, где провела последние десять лет своей жизни. Занять место старухи и врачевать окрестное население, как делала та всю свою жизнь.

-Ты же Госпожа Минако, вперед! – Сказала Минако сама себе и переступила порог Академии.

 

 

Спустя шесть лет она вернулась в ту деревеньку, где выросла. Деревенька уже стала небольшим городком и успешно продолжала расти. Минако вновь поселилась в доме знахарки. Ей пришлось немало постараться, чтобы жители припомнили, кто она такая, и снова начали ей доверять. К тому же, вернулась она уже, как ведунья. Полноценным магом ей стать так и не удалось. Уж очень велик был ее дар предвидения, не дававший другим магическим практикам развиваться в должной мере.

Потому Академию Минако пришлось покинуть на третьем году обучения. Но она не унывала. По рекомендации преподавателей Минако сменила несколько магов-учителей, бравших учеников в частном порядке, поездив по королевству. И в результате смогла накопить немало знаний и опыта. И пусть она не закончила Академию, она могла с честью считать себя настоящим магом.

Поселившись снова в своем скромном домике, Минако вновь начала врачевать местных жителей. И брать заказы на снадобья и любовные зелья. Однажды молодую и привлекательную девушку рискнул зазвать к себе местный трактирщик. Он давно хотел пристроить своего сынишку к ней в ученики.

Минако раньше бывала в трактире с гостиницей у источников, что назывался «Секрет короля». И сейчас она вошла со свойственной ей раскованностью в зал трактира и тут же собрала на себе взгляды всех присутствующих мужчин. Минако обворожительно им улыбнулась и поспешила к стойке, где словоохотливый хозяин уже ждал ее, чтобы обсудить условия обучения его сына.

-Госпожа, не угодно ли вам будет испробовать нашего лучшего эля? – Поинтересовался хозяин, выставляя перед девушкой кружку с невероятно ароматным напитком. Минако присела к стойке и благодарно кивнула. С алкоголем она старалась лишний раз не сталкиваться, помня о том, что в ее жилах течет не простая кровь, а кровь фей. Под действием алкоголя ее магия только усиливалась и могла выйти из-под контроля.

-Где же твой сын, хозяин? – Поинтересовалась Минако, пригубив из кружки и довольно зажмурившись. Напиток был пряным и совершенно не хмельным. Это Минако приятно удивило.

-Сейчас он помогает жене на кухне, но скоро выйдет в зал, и я вас представлю. – Заверил ее хозяин.

-А почему ты решил, что мальчику надо обучаться магии? – Поинтересовалась Минако, чуть прищурившись на мужчину. Тот слегка замялся, но вместо него ответила его жена, вошедшая в зал в сопровождении мальчугана лет восьми, может, чуть моложе.

-Потому что он из древнего рода хранителей волшебных источников. – Коротко и едва слышно проговорила она, чтобы слова не достигли ушей других посетителей, что были в зале.

-Древний род? Волшебные источники? – Минако заинтриговано скользнула взглядом по мальчику. – Он ведь родился здесь? Не помню, чтобы нас приглашали…

-Наши дети рождаются в воде источника. – Коротко сообщила хозяйка. – Они всегда появляются на свет только здесь. И, как правило, мы никого не приглашаем на это таинство.

В зал скользнула стройная девушка лет тринадцати, тут же присоединившись к разговору.

-Мама хочет сказать, что это наше семейное дело, и мы тщательно его храним. – Проговорила девушка, остановившись за спиной своей матери. Она выглядела очень серьезной и деловитой. И, в отличие от своей матери, явно знала, о чем говорит.

-Что ж, мне ваши семейные тайны ни к чему. – Примирительно проговорила ведунья и внимательно посмотрела на мальчика. Пламя его билось ровно и уверенно в самом центре его сердца. Минако впервые видела подобный магический огонь. Он вызывал уважение и некоторый трепет. – Но, боюсь, что нам придется поделиться друг с другом нашими тайнами. – Протянула она, отводя взгляд от ребенка.

 

 

Когда ведунья оказалась в одной из комнат гостиницы при источниках в компании хозяйки и ее дочери, она решила, что не стоит ходить вокруг да около.

-Я так понимаю, что мальчик у вас не так уж прост.  – Начала она. – И я понимаю, что вы вовсе не обязаны рассказывать мне ваши семейные секреты. Но проблема тут в том, что я должна, просто обязана их знать, чтобы иметь возможность обучить его должным образом.

Хозяйка, которую звали Хироко, коротко кивнула. А ее дочь по имени Мари просто промолчала, сжав губы в тонкую линию.

-Мы понимаем, госпожа. – Проговорила Хироко. – И ты нас тоже пойми. Мы не хотим, чтобы секрет нашей семьи вдруг стал всеобщим достоянием. Я очень надеюсь, что ты проявишь благоразумие и сохранишь его ради нас.

-Не только ради вас. – Прервала ее Минако. – Я поделюсь с вами и своей тайной. Но она должна остаться между нами.  – Обе ее собеседницы согласно кивнули. – Я на четверть фея. И не просто фея. Моя семья родом из этих мест. Несколько поколений назад мои предки решили, что больше не могут оберегать магию этого места и решили уйти отсюда. Как я понимаю, примерно в это время ваша семья уже стала хранителями источников. Я знаю, что это такое – ваши источники. Мне было пять, когда судьба заставила меня вернуться сюда. Я не желала этого, но вся моя семья, мои родные и близкие, все погибли от страшной болезни. Моя мать перед смертью рассказала мне все и умоляла меня найти это место. Вернуться сюда и сделать все, чтобы источники процветали и дальше. Наследие последней феи – вот как она это назвала.

Минако замолчала. Хироко спокойно ждала, скажет ли ведунья еще что-то. Но Мари смотрела на Минако огромными глазами, явно пораженная услышанным.

-Мама..

-Да, Мари, госпожа приходится нам дальней родней. – Кивнула Хироко. Настала очередь Минако уставиться на Хироко во все глаза. – А ты не знала, госпожа? Мы тоже потомки последней феи. Только вот…

-В нашей семье в каждом поколении появляется только один ребенок. – Вмешалась Мари. – И это всегда девочка. Всегда! Она становится хранительницей источника.  Так было всегда.

-Да, только вот однажды… - Хироко виновато улыбнулась, запнувшись. – В первом поколении было две девочки. Они были наполовину феями. Одна унаследовала дар фей, их силу, а вторая – дар Владыки драконов и стала хранительницей.

Минако судорожно вздохнула.

-Она ушла вместе со своей семьей, чтобы не мешать источникам процветать. Потому что она знала, что так нужно. Провидение предстало ей, показав, как она должна поступить.  – Тихо проговорила Минако.

-Да, так и было. – С мягкой улыбкой согласилась Хироко. Мари была не настолько радушна. Ее тонкие пальчики сжимались в кулаки, а по лицу пробегали волны сдерживаемой ярости. – Мари, остынь. – Мягко сказала ей мать. – Мы здесь ради блага нашего Юри.

Мари мгновенно встрепенулась и отвела взгляд, явно беря себя в руки.

-Да, матушка.

-Итак, Лесная госпожа, согласна ли ты обучать нашего будущего Владыку? – Ровным тоном спросила Хироко. Минако удивленно уставилась на нее. Конечно же, она знала эту легенду и знала эту тайну. Она лишь не думала, что именно ей выпадет честь обучить настолько важного для этого места мага.

-Я согласна. Разве могу я отказаться? – Проговорила со вздохом Минако.

-Не можешь, госпожа.

-Матушка, а как вышло, что госпожа лишь на четверть фея, а прошло уже столько времени? – Вдруг с любопытством спросила Мари у матери.

-Потому что феи живут дольше людей. – Пояснила Минако. – Ваша ветвь не наследовала магию фей, вам досталась магия дракона. Вы не обрели нашего долголетия. Наша ветвь унаследовала почти бессмертие фей, и со дня нашего исхода сменилось всего пара поколений.

-Но как же…

-Не сочти за грубость, госпожа, - перебила дочь Хироко, - Мари хочет спросить, как вышло, что феи, пусть и не чистокровные, вымерли от недуга? Этого не должно было произойти.

-Будь мы здесь, ничего бы не случилось. – Грустно отозвалась Минако. – Хоть и прошло столько лет, я помню все, будто это было вчера. Медленный яд – заклинание, что поразило наш крошечный городок. За считаные дни не осталось никого живого.

-Медленный яд… - Протянула Хироко. – Это ведь, как чума?

-Верно.

-А ты жива?

-Потому что матушка отослала меня сразу же, как поняла, что будет. – Пояснила Минако. – Она отдала свою магию мне, чтобы я могла уйти и выжить. Чтобы могла вернуться сюда и защитить источники и Владыку драконов.

-Следовательно, все решено. – Ровным тоном заключила Хироко. – Юри может уже сегодня переехать к тебе, госпожа, чтобы начать обучение.

Минако уставилась на Хироко во все глаза.

-Зачем ему переезжать? Я не Академия магии. И дойти до меня с утра он вполне в состоянии. Пусть и дальше живет здесь. Я буду его обучать, но жить ему у меня для этого вовсе не нужно.

 

 

 

Минако ни разу не пожалела, что взяла Юри в ученики. Он был очень способным и впитывал все, как губка. Проблема была лишь в том, что в первую очередь он поглощал знания, которые можно было применять интуитивно. Как только речь заходила о классической школе магии, Юри тут же переставал демонстрировать хоть какие-то магические способности.

Вместе с тем, мальчик начал буквально бредить драконами. Минако старалась совершенствоваться постоянно, потому регулярно заказывала из столицы книги и даже магические артефакты, стараясь познать как можно больше нового и полезного.

Юри буквально поглотил ее библиотеку за считанные дни. Минако была поражена. Она даже не думала, что маленький мальчик сможет настолько быстро продвинуться в изучении магических трактатов, написанных сухим и скучным языком. Но это было так.

Жаль лишь, что на практике он продвинулся не настолько далеко. Но в целом обучение шло хорошо. Так что через несколько лет он уже смог отправиться с рекомендательным письмом в Академию в Столицу. Его отец тоже внес свою лепту в его отъезд. Оказалось, что он знаком с кем-то из высокопоставленных чиновников в Столице. Так что его рекомендации оказались тоже весьма кстати.

И вот настал тот день, когда Минако отпустила своего ученика, наставляя его перед отъездом на усердную учебу и сказав, что непременно будет ждать его возвращения.

-Что ж, ты всегда здесь желанный гость, Минако. – Проговорил Тошия после отъезда Юри. Минако повела плечиком и усмехнулась.

-Конечно, еще бы я не была желанным гостем. – Она сделала почти незаметный жест пальцами одной руки, и перед хозяином возник оловянный кубок, который тут же начал наполняться прозрачной жидкостью. – Если смешать его с твоим элем, мы сможем сколотить целое состояние! – Заметила она, усмехаясь изумлению на лице Тошии. – Знахарство – это прекрасно. Врачевание – великолепно. Но так я смогу заработать намного больше! Ну что, Тошия, как насчет принять меня в семейный бизнес? Я же тоже часть вашей семьи.

-Ты всегда будешь ее частью. – Заверила ее Хироко с мягкой улыбкой.

-Конечно, госпожа Минако! Куда же мы без тебя! – Подхватил Тошия.

 


	2. Знакомство с фениксом.

 

Никто с точностью не может сказать, когда именно Лесную госпожу начал сопровождать этот миловидный молодой блондин. Но вот уже довольно долгое время он, точно тень, следовал за Минако повсюду, куда бы она ни пошла. Самое интересное, что никто особо не переживал от факта его присутствия. В основном, его либо не замечали вовсе, либо принимали его наличие, как данность. Сама ведунья ни разу не обмолвилась о том, кто он такой и откуда взялся. Достоверно о нем было известно только одно: его звали Крис.

В древних книгах частенько можно встретить упоминание о том, что магические существа притягивают друг друга. Так что Юри сделал для себя однозначный вывод: Крис был представителем какого-то вида таких вот магических существ. Какого именно, Юри сказать точно не мог. Особенно после знакомства с Виктором и прочими представителями Северного клана.

Только и оставалось, что гадать. Но Юри был не из тех, кто долго мучается догадками. Он предпочитал иногда, для разнообразия, задавать интересующие его вопросы напрямую. И вот однажды он решился спросить Минако о ее спутнике.

-Ты все равно не поймешь! – Отмахнулась от него привычным жестом ведунья, расправляя кружева на юбке. Она вновь сидела на стойке и обозревала внимательным взглядом всех тех, кто собрался в зале «Секрета короля». Надо сказать, что это был первый вечер за долгое время, когда Минако пришла в трактир одна, без Криса.

-А я, похоже, знаю, о чем или о ком идет речь. – Вмешался в их диалог Виктор, лукаво улыбаясь. – Ай-йай-йай, Лесная Госпожа, как не стыдно! – С усмешкой пожурил он ведунью. Та выглядела нарочито оскорбленной и всеми силами старалась игнорировать довольство на его лице.

-Тебе-то что, дракон? Тебя это вообще никак не касается! – Буркнула она, скрестив руки под грудью и надув губки.

-Вот тут ты ошибаешься. – Парировал Виктор, и теперь Минако выглядела скорее заинтересованной, нежели обиженной. – Я уже много сотен лет знаю твоего спутника.

Если бы в этот момент в трактире наступила тишина, можно было бы отчетливо услышать, как об стойку стукнулись две челюсти: Минако и Юри были настолько удивлены, что даже не пытались этого скрыть.

-Да ты, должно быть, шутишь! – Первой среагировала ведунья, не скрывая кривой усмешки. Виктор отсалютовал ей кружкой с элем и усмехнулся еще шире в ответ.

-Мы давние друзья. Хоть и стараемся лишний раз этого не афишировать. – Пояснил дракон, делая глоток и стараясь спрятать за кружкой довольную усмешку, становившуюся все шире и шире. Минако явно начинала потихоньку закипать. – Госпожа, не стоит так реагировать…

-Гад! – Выпалила Минако, сжимая тонкие пальчики в кулаки. Теперь на ее лице сияла откровенная злоба. Это было для Юри, наблюдавшего за всем происходящим с оторопелым молчанием, очень странным и даже пугающим. Он ни разу не видел Минако по-настоящему рассерженной. И было очевидно, что вот-вот наступит тот самый первый раз.

-Так что там с этим Крисом? – Робко поинтересовался Юри, делая глоток из собственной кружки с элем.

-А ничего! – Бросила Минако, соскочив со стойки. – Пусть тебе твой ухажер расскажет! – Бросила она зло и направилась прочь, чем еще сильнее удивила Юри, да и Тошию, который только-только подошел, относя очередной заказ одному из постояльцев в комнату.

-Какая муха ее укусила? – Робко поинтересовался хозяин «Секрета короля».

-Вряд ли муха! – Усмехнулся Виктор и повернулся к Юри, предвосхищая возможные вопросы. – Если ты хочешь все знать, нам стоит прогуляться. Я и так нарушил все возможные приличия, не удержавшись и начав подначивать нашу Лесную Госпожу. – Добавил дракон, плавно перетекая с высокого табурета на пол. Юри только подивился его грации, мягко, но даже близко не так изящно, как он только что, ступая на пол.

-Мне тоже интересно! – Обиженно заметил Тошия, протирая очередную кружку полотенцем.

-Не твоего ума дело! – Бросил Виктор, заработав неодобрительный взгляд хозяина. Юри только пожал плечами, мол, потом все равно все всем станет известно. Тошия вздохнул и вернулся к своим делам, провожая эту парочку печальным взглядом до самого выхода.

Когда они оказались в прохладе ночи наедине, мягко ступая по тропинке, ведущей на гребень холма, Юри рискнул и поинтересовался у Виктора, чем тот мог так сильно зацепить Минако.

-Юри, понимаешь ли… - Начал Виктор, явно подбирая слова. – Это очень сложный момент. Вот, к примеру, ты почти всю свою жизнь знаком с Минако, с Юко, со многими девушками и женщинами. Так вот и я… - Дракон запнулся, замолчал, остановившись и с легким смешком уставившись себе под ноги.

-Продолжай, - попросил Юри после затянувшейся паузы. Виктор как-то странно, тяжело вздохнул и взглянул в лицо своему наезднику. Глаза Виктора блестели холодными, льдистыми переливами, отражая бликами пробивавшийся сквозь листву лунный свет. Дракон не спешил снова говорить. И Юри начинало это нервировать. Что  было такого в этом новом поклоннике ведуньи, таком таинственном, загадочном и в то же время, как оказалось, давнем знакомом.

 -Юри… - Виктор тяжело вздохнул и взял юного мага за руку, нервно перебирая пальцами вдоль его ладони. Это заставило Юри заволноваться еще сильнее. Он давно не видел Виктора таким растерянным. – Я уже очень давно знаю Криса. Примерно… - Виктор рассмеялся, чертыхнувшись себе под нос. – Да даже примерно не помню, сколько сотен лет назад мы познакомились.

Сердце Юри, казалось, пропустило удар. Несколько сотен лет… Каким же древним был Виктор! Юри постоянно об этом забывал. Просто не хотел помнить, должно быть.

-И мы с Крисом… - Виктор снова замялся. Юри непонимающе уставился на него. Дракон хмыкнул и отвел взгляд. – Мы не просто друзья. Оба мы – магические существа. Так что… Нет ничего удивительного в том, что в один прекрасный день, точнее, в одну красивую, лунную ночь…

Юри сглотнул. Он поймал себя на мысли, что голова у него почему-то отказывалась переваривать полученную информацию. Он тупо смотрел на Виктора и молчал, стараясь уложить в собственном сознании то, что только что услышал. Виктор в самом деле признался ему, что… Не может быть!

-Может. – Спокойно замерил его Виктор, явно читая прямо из его сознания. Юри дернулся. Усмешка на лице дракона делала момент еще более нелепым. Юри вдруг почувствовал себя круглым идиотом.

-И? – Только и смог выдавить из себя Юри.

-Что? – Виктор непонимающе посмотрел на своего наездника. – Тебе что-то непонятно?

Юри вдруг осознал, что ему все непонятно. Просто абсолютно все.

-Что ж… С чего бы начать? – Виктор задумчиво приложил указательный палец к губам. Юри с жадностью проследил за этим его жестом, на какое-то время забыв обо всем и просто любуясь изгибом губ Виктора, размышляя о том, какими они могут быть мягкими и требовательными одновременно.

-Может, с самого начала? – Предложил Юри, чувствуя, как во рту пересохло от внезапно накатившего на него вожделения. Ему срочно нужно было отвлечься. Например, вспомнить о том, что его возлюбленный только что сообщил ему о том, что в их окружении уже довольно долгое время разгуливает его бывший любовник.

-Когда мы с Крисом познакомились, я был в изгнании. – Начал свой рассказ Виктор. Юри удивленно вскинул брови. Они вновь шли по тропинке, и их любимое место для посиделок уже можно было различить за ажурной листвой кустарника, озаренной лунным светом.

-Да. С нами такое случается. – Усмехнулся дракон, продолжая размеренное повествование. – Яков был настолько на меня зол за мою очередную выходку, что отчитал меня. А я был настолько юн, что пожелал ему лишиться гребня и сдохнуть где-нибудь в темной норе. Да, неприятный был разговор. В общем, Яков заявил, что я могу катиться на все четыре стороны. Что я и сделал. – Виктор подмигнул, усаживаясь на край обрыва. Юри последовал его примеру, тут же наколдовав себе кружку эля. Виктор хмыкнул и достал свой извечный кубок, протягивая под нос возлюбленному. Если уж каяться во всех грехах, то точно не на трезвую голову.

-В общем, я улетел, куда глаза глядят. А глядели они в восточном направлении. Летел я пару суток без отдыха и только тогда заметил, что подо мной скалы. Они были почти сплошными, а силы уже почти покинули меня. И вдруг я заметил широкое плато, обильно поросшее высокими луговыми травами. Почти лишившись чувств, я рухнул в это благоухающее великолепие и забылся тревожным сном. Как оказалось, проспал я несколько дней, поскольку проснувшись, ощутил ни с чем не сравнимый голод. Все бы ничего, но умом я понимал, что мне не прокормить это тело на этом странном плато посреди ощетинившихся скал. Что мне просто придется войти в тело голема и искать приюта у людей, если таковые вообще найдутся в этом уединенном уголке.

Виктор взял паузу, сделав несколько глотков эля. Юри смотрел на него во все глаза, будто у дракона выросла вторая голова. Те еще были у него откровения. Юри никак не подозревал, что ссоры Виктора с Яковом были такими масштабными. Возможно, как предположил юный маг, все дело было в упомянутой юности дракона, а следовательно, и в его горячности.

-Да, все так и было. Но давай я продолжу. – Виктор снова усмехнулся. – И вот, только я сменил облик, ощутив дикую волну вожделения, с которым на тот момент я еще не умел толком справляться, как заметил идущего в мою сторону человека. По крайней мере, тогда я искренне считал, что это человек. О, как сильно я ошибался! Но обо всем по порядку.

Виктор перевел дыхание и снова сделал глоток из своего вычурного кубка. Юри не смел больше вмешиваться в его рассказ, боясь сбить настрой.

-Этот человек подошел ко мне, опустился рядом со мной на колени в густую пряную траву луга и изучал мое лицо своими яркими глазами, по цвету не уступавшими этой самой траве. Сказать, что я был очарован, не сказать ничего. Я боролся с вожделением, с поглощавшим меня огнем страсти, до последнего стараясь мыслить здраво и не напугать своего внезапного знакомца. Но потом выяснилось, что старался я совершенно зря. Окончательно сойдя с ума от желания, я просто предоставил всему идти своим чередом. И я обрел друга. Как ни странно.

Виктор посмотрел в лицо Юри, надеясь найти там понимание и сочувствие, ведь юный маг только что испытал на себе все прелести смены тел и должен был, как никто, понять причины, по которым Виктор когда-то поступал так опрометчиво. И он нашел, что искал. Юри лишь слегка кивнул, поощряя его продолжать.

-Оказалось, что зовут моего нового знакомца и спасителя Кристофом. Он обитал на этом плато вот уже несколько тысяч лет и оказался никем иным, как фениксом. – Виктор сделал драматическую паузу, давая Юри возможность переварить услышанное. Юри с трудом подобрал упавшую вновь челюсть и как раз пытался собраться с мыслями.

-Ф-феникс? – Переспросил Юри, чуть погодя. Губы у него немного дрожали от волнения. Не часто услышишь подобное – рассказ об одном из самых легендарных существ. – Подожди. Тот самый феникс, который огненное божество, птица, что сгорает до тла и возрождается из собственного пепла раз за разом?

-Именно. – Усмехнулся Виктор. – И Лесной Госпоже посчастливилось, как и мне когда-то, повстречать Криса и заинтересовать его. Надо сказать, что за свою долгую жизнь он стал удивительно разборчивым. Но не потерял простоты в общении и легкости на подъем. Для магического существа качество просто неоценимое.

Юри судорожно хватал ртом воздух, но никак не мог заставить себя успокоиться. Виктор рассказал ему не просто о своем любовнике, он приоткрыл для  Юри дверь в тот мир, в который юный маг мечтал попасть с самого детства, рьяно изучая магию, драконов и все, что касалось тонких материй.

-Мы прожили с Крисом счастливо пару лет на том плато. А потом явился Яков с извинениями. – Виктор вздохнул. – Кстати, именно Крис обучил меня технике контроля вожделения после смены облика. После его уроков я смог контролировать себя настолько, чтобы не бросаться после перевоплощения на все, что движется, пытаясь поиметь. Крайне полезное оказалось знакомство.

Юри вздохнул.

-А чего Минако так взвилась? – Озвучил он вслух мучивший его последний час вопрос. Виктор усмехнулся.

-А ты не понимаешь? Она считает, что между нами все еще что-то может быть. – Пояснил дракон с новой усмешкой. Юри неожиданно для себя самого напрягся от его слов.  – Это не исключено, но очень, очень мало вероятно. – Поспешил успокоить его Виктор. – Мы уже несколько сотен лет просто здороваемся и изредка выпиваем вместе. Ведь ни ему, ни мне нельзя прикасаться к крепкому алкоголю. Так что посиделки у нас более, чем душевные выходят.

-Рада, что все прояснилось. – Раздалось за их спинами. Из тени вышла ведунья, немного смущенная, но все еще рассерженная, хотя теперь она скорее выглядела расстроенной. Она сделала несколько неуверенных шагов и, после того, как Виктор чуть отодвинулся от Юри, сделав приглашающий жест, опустилась между мужчинами на траву, подобрав под себя многочисленные оборки пышной юбки. Она прищелкнула пальцами и поднесла внезапно появившуюся у нее в руке кружку к губам. Судя по аромату, мгновенно потянувшемуся вокруг, содержимое кружки было элем лишь от части.

-И чего тебе неймется, госпожа? – Поинтересовался с почти отеческой интонацией Виктор, когда ведунья тяжело вздохнула и положила голову Юри на плечо.

-Хотя бы потому, что Крис мне нравится. – Пояснила Минако.

-Мне, представь себе, тоже. – Отозвался Виктор, и Минако ощутимо напряглась, сжав кружку изящными пальцами обеих рук, настолько сильно, что аж костяшки побелели. – Но это не значит, что я собираюсь что-то с этим делать. – Поспешил добавить дракон, прочитав в сознании своего наездника едва начавшую подниматься волну паники, вызванную его откровением. – Ты можешь быть совершенно спокойна. Пока Крис считает возможным, он будет рядом. Он будет делить тебя с теми, с кем ты посчитаешь необходимым, будет потакать твоим желаниям и оправдывать твои надежды. Но лишь до тех пор, пока ты будешь ему интересна.

Слова Виктора прозвучали жестоко, и Юри уже начал всерьез опасаться, что прямолинейность дракона была в данном случае излишней. А все потому, что Минако внезапно всхлипнула и почти в голос расплакалась.

-Он ушел! – Бросила она, со злобой косясь на Виктора. Дракон и бровью не повел на ее выпады. Только вздохнул тяжело и сделал очередной глоток из своей кружки. Юри не знал, что ему и думать. И уж тем более не знал, как поступать.

-С чего ты так решила, госпожа? – Мягко поинтересовался Виктор. Минако на мгновение выпрямилась и внимательно посмотрела в лицо дракону.

-Его нет уже пару дней. И как я ни пыталась его разыскать, мне это не удалось. – Пояснила ведунья. Виктор вдруг расхохотался, чем всерьез перепугал Юри. Ведунья же осталась холодна к его смеху. Она лишь достала быстрым движением кружевной платок из складок платья и промокнула переполненные слезами глаза.

-Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, госпожа! – Заверил ее Виктор, чем заработал кучу признательности со стороны Юри, который окончательно потерялся и не знал, как лучше себя вести в сложившейся ситуации. – Фениксы очень хитро устроены. – Пояснил дракон. – Когда он впервые вот так пропал, я тоже очень испугался. Ведь я не знал, что и думать. Вокруг нас были только скалы. Куда мог пропасть человек из столь изолированного места? Тогда я еще считал его человеком. Но потом… Когда я уже пребывал в полном отчаянии и считал, что мне придется коротать остаток своих дней в полном одиночестве, Крис вернулся. И не просто так. Он был окружен золотистым сиянием. И первая же…

-Остановись. – Это прозвучало так неожиданно, что Юри чуть не подпрыгнул на месте, переполошив и Минако заодно.

-Крис! – Виктор будто засиял, увидев подходившего к ним мужчину. – Давно не виделись!

-День или три? – Усмехнулся феникс, присаживаясь рядом с Виктором и не забыв потрепать по руке изумленную Минако. Про Юри на мгновение, казалось, все позабыли.

-Да, где-то около того. – Подтвердил дракон. – Но уж точно давненько не беседовали по душам.

-А я смотрю, это сейчас в моде. – Усмехнулся Крис, перехватив кубок из рук Виктора и пригубив его содержимое. – Сидеть и перемывать кому-нибудь косточки. Чувствую, сегодня моя очередь на промывание. – Рассмеялся он без тени злобы или упрека. Лишь озорство и страсть в каждом слове. Юри это поразило. Он перекидывался с Крисом дежурными фразами, как и с любым посетителем «Секрета короля». Но никогда не беседовал с ним вот так, непринужденно, по-дружески.

-Не преувеличивай. – Хмыкнул дракон, отбирая свое питье. – Присоединяйся. Мы тут стараемся утешить Лесную Госпожу, что переполошилась от твоего дежурного отсутствия. Ты бы хоть предупредил ее…

Крис быстрым движением подался вперед и приложил палец к губам Виктора в предупреждающем жесте. Потом он отрицательно покачал головой и улыбнулся обезоруживающей улыбкой.

-Всему свое время, друг мой. – Пояснил он и перевел взгляд с Виктора на Минако. – Госпожа, ты искала меня?

Минако всхлипнула и бросилась ему на шею, чуть не уронив Юри с обрыва, настолько рьяно она от него оттолкнулась в процессе. Юри сдержанно выругался себе под нос, но тут же улыбнулся, наблюдая, как Минако изливает собственную радость крупными слезами на грудь фениксу.

-Иногда я решительно не понимаю женщин, - развел руками Виктор, - то они расстроены и рыдают, а в следующую минуту рады и… снова рыдают. Где логика?!

Крис неторопливо гладил ведунью по волосам и что-то нашептывал ей, явно стараясь успокоить. Юри даже не пытался разобрать его слов, чувствуя себя лишним. Виктор, очевидно, тоже ощущал себя не в своей тарелке, но виду не подавал. Лишь смиренно восседал на своей половине обрыва, изредка с завистью вздыхая.

Спустя несколько минут, рыдания Минако прекратились, и мужчины дружно осознали, что ведунья уснула в объятиях своей пропажи. Крис мягко перевернул ее в своих руках, перехватывая поудобнее, и поднялся с ней на ноги, удерживая ее, словно пушинку.

-Я думаю, наш вечер на сегодня окончен. – Улыбнулся он, глядя на Виктора. Дракон только коротко кивнул. – Не обо всем стоит распространяться, Виктор. Каждый узнает обо всем в свое время. Наберись терпения и не выбалтывай чужих тайн. – Добавил феникс и устремился вниз с холма по тропинке, что вела к «Секрету короля».

Юри изумленно провожал его взглядом, а Виктор лишь вздохнул снова, так ничего и не добавив к своему расскажу. Юный маг решил, что стоит действительно набраться терпения и подождать, чтобы кто-то из них, посвященных в эту страшную тайну, расщедрился и рассказал ему все. Он и не подозревал, как долго ему предстоит ждать.


End file.
